


Wanda Maximoff

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 7





	Wanda Maximoff

_Wanda ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá_

Sí, quien menos te esperas considera a Tony un padre, porque lo juzgó mal y sabe que no debe guardarle rencor y aún así por mucho que quisiera no podría.

Porque el le a dado una nueva oportunidad, un techo, comida, protección, ayuda en sus poderes a pesar de no comprenderlos, a cumplido sus caprichos y lo más importante....le había dado un hogar.

Un hogar que no supo valorar, lo juzgó sin conocerlo, carcomiendo su mente de lo que otros decían, a pesar de que ella misma había estado en su mente y vio su más humilde y tenebroso miedo.

Y aun así él la había recibido con los brazos abiertos en el complejo, le aseguró un cuarto cómodo y lleno de sus cosas preferidas. La ayudaba con sus poderes, incluso iban a clases de yoga juntos para la concentración.

Disfrutaba su humor, le daba a Visión y a ella libros de cocina, tenía a Dum-E vigilandolos con un extintor por si algo se salía de control. Si hasta decir que en un arranque con sus poderes, él fue el único que pudo acercarse y calmarla. Con un abrazo tan cálido que llenaba ese vacío.

Y ella lo desperdicio, tardo mucho en darse cuenta que todo lo que el hizo, incluyendo encerrarla con Visión en el complejo, lo había hecho por su seguridad. El nunca permitiría que escuchará como otros la tachaban como un monstruo o un fenómeno, el trataba de protegerla, además de que ya tenía problemas legales por lo sucedido en Viena y ni siquiera era residente legal de Estados Unidos, pero ella fue una niña tonta y caprichosa.

Lo único que le alegro de la batalla en Wakanda fue pensar que tal vez volvería a verlo, pero al final, cuando se empezó a hacer polvo, solo pudo sentir el cuerpo de su amado Visión y pensar en la cálida sonrisa de Tony...de su Papá.

Al despertar y ver aquel portal, no dudó ni un segundo en pasar. Se enfrentó a Thanos y luchó junto a las chicas y el verlo vivo, luchando, pudieron ser segundos, pero fueron los mejores de la bruja; cuando el volteo a verla y en sus ojos no se veía rencor, ni odio; solo se veía alivio y cariño. En ese momento ambos se sintieron y desearon salir a abrazarse; pero no pudo pasar.

Cuando lo vio allí, tendido en el suelo, no pudo hacer más que derrumbarse en el suelo de rodillas, llorando y gritando a más no poder. No se descontrolaron sus poderes pues lo último que quería era decepcionarlo. Más el dolor y la opresión en su pecho no se iba.

En el funeral tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su hija: Morgan, una pequeña adorable tan parecida a el, que no pudo evitar volver a llorar aunque ahora sin gritar.

Porque Wanda considera a Tony su Papá por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Por cuidarla y procurarla. Y se arrepentía de haberle dado la espalda. Así que solo le quedó disculparse en aquel lago, finalizando con un:

_ "Descansa Papá" _


End file.
